cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Grandma
× × × × × (1 + + ) × (1 + (N - G) × ) × (1 + JC/20) |var = |intro = Cookie Clicker Classic }} The grandma is the main antagonist of Cookie Clicker Classic and the 1.0 Update, and the second building you can purchase with an initial cost of 100 cookies. She produces cookies at a base rate of 1 CpS. Unlike the Cursor and Farm, grandmas progress with later buildings very well with the grandma type upgrades, most of which double its efficiency but require 15 or more of a superior building to purchase, and sometimes can be quite expensive, up to 3.55 sextillion cookies for Binary grandmas. After all upgrades, each grandma has a CpS of 104857.6 cookies per second herself, not counting the bonuses from One mind, Communal Brainsweep, and Elder Pact. Once you have unlocked 7 grandmas, you unlock the Bingo Center/Research Facility, which (as of 1.036) is currently the only upgrade to make a building four times as efficient, although its price of 1 quadrillion cookies means it'll be a while until it's worth the cost. This will unlock a new upgrade after 30 minutes (research only starting once the last item researched is purchased), including five multiplier upgrades, one upgrade to double grandma efficiency, and three upgrades to greatly increase grandma output but start the Grandmapocalypse. In theory, fully upgraded grandmas are the most efficient building a player can buy because they have a CpS based on the number of grandmas purchased. That is grandma's CpS rate increases as a square where other CpS rates increase linearly. However, the crossover point where grandmas outperform the best other building, the Javascript Console, requires purchasing so many grandmas that it is impossible to even via cheating since the price would be much higher than JavaScript (which Cookie Clicker is written in) can store. Achievements Building Achievements Grandmapocalypse Achievements Upgrades Basic Upgrades Grandma Types Since the 1.032 update, grandmas now have varying appearances based off the above type upgrades, as well as two seasonal grandma types for Easter and Christmas. However, there is one exception; the grandma related to the Javascript Console appears after buying the Script grannies synergy upgrade, rather then the Binary grandmas type upgrade. Grandma new.png|Normal grandma FarmerGrandma.png|Farmer grandma WorkerGrandma.png|Worker grandma MinerGrandma new.png|Miner grandma BankerGrandma.png|Banker grandma PriestessGrandma.png|Priestess grandma WitchGrandma.png|Witch grandma CosmicGrandma.png|Cosmic grandma TransmutedGrandma.png|Transmuted grandma AlteredGrandma.png|Altered grandma GrandmasGrandma.png|Grandma's grandma antigrandma.png|Antigrandma RainbowGrandma.png|Rainbow grandma LuckyGrandma.png|Lucky grandma Metagrandma.png|Metagrandma ScriptGrandma.png|Binary grandma ChristmasGrandma.png|Christmas grandma Bunny Grandma.png|Bunny grandma Other Upgrades } The Bingo Center/Research Facility can also unlock new upgrades for grandmas. Although these upgrades can make grandmas more powerful, they would unlock the Grandmapocalypse as well. The following is a list of all upgrades for Grandma, unlocked in the Bingo Center/Research Facility. Once the Bingo Center is purchased, the first research project will be completed 30 minutes later. Once a research project is completed, research is halted until the resulting upgrade is purchased, which starts the 30-minute timer for the next project. Changes During Grandmapocalypse Background Changes Grandmas1.jpg|Stage 1 Grandmas2.jpg|Stage 2 Grandmas3.jpg|Final Stage Changes from one stage to another can be obtained by the One Mind, Communal Brainsweep and Elder Pact upgrade. Once they're appeased, the background will change back to normal temporarily. When the Grandmatriarchs are appeased, the store icon will change back to normal. Store Icon Changes Since version 1.0393, the store icon for grandmas will change from the regular version to different ones, depending on the state of the Grandmapocalypse. Trivia *The outfit worn by bunny grandmas during Easter may be a reference to the 2001 film Donnie Darko. **Similarly, the grandma’s lucky outfit resembles the Forest Picori from The Legend Of Zelda: Minish Cap. *The achievement "The old never bothered me anyway" is a reference to a line from "Let it go", the Disney movie "Frozen" theme song Category:Buildings Category:Buyable Category:Grandma